rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimmel's Deathgrippers
Grimmel's Deathgrippers are six vast dragons, of the said species, and the secondary antagonists from the film, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019). Unlike most tamed dragons, that have been "trained" by people like Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters, Grimmel has drugged the six dragon killing dragons into obedience with their own venom; that they supply him with. Appearance All six Deathgrippers wear collar-like harnesses that are attached with a few vials of their own venom, that Grimmel uses to control them. They have yellow eyes, with one of them having a scarred eye. Their scales are blood red with some black patches. Personality The Deathgrippers are shown to be loyal to Grimmel and attack people, that they believe are to be a threat to him, due to their "alpha's" training methods. Even thuogh their loyalty towards him is due to them being drugged by their own venom, that Grimmel uses to control them. The cruel, ruthless and bloodthirsty nature that they show might also have been due to Grimmel's "training", since he has a hated view on dragons and is himself cold, cruel and ruthless. While their bloodthirstiness might be due to them being predator dragons that hunt and eat other dragons outside their kind, as they are known as Dragon Killers. Powers and Abilities As dragons the six Deathgrippers posses the ability of flight. Weapons As dragons, the Deathgrippers lack the means to wield weapons properly and rely on their claws, teeth, the fire power of their rabid acid flame bursts and the venom within their scorpion-like tails. Even though Grimmel uses their venom to drug the six into obedience. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Since they are animals they would be able to see Jack, and because Grimmel has "trained" them to attack people that aren't him, for both protection and to get rid of those who would try to get in his way, they would most likely attack the winter spirit. While their yellow eyes, the blackness of some of their scales and their loyalty towards Grimmel would remind Jack of Pitch's Nightmares. Merida DunBroch The ruthlessness of the six controlled dragon would remind Merida of Mor'du, since one of them also has a scarred eye. Rapunzel Corona Grimmel the Grisly Grimmel has subjected the six Deathgrippers to his command, alone, by using their own venom against them. He did this by sticking vials of their venom into their heads through a collar that each one of them wears, drugging them into absolute obedience. Four of them carry Grimmel's "air ship-like" vessel, for travel and to possibly hunt dragons in the air, while the other two of the six serve as "air support" and to make that the air vessel-like "vehicle", their master and the four carrying it are defended. During "sky hunts" and travel. Since Grimmel as a hated and unloved view on dragons, he uses the six as his handy 'tools' for hunting. Making Grimmel's training method, feeling towards them and the may he uses the six not too different to how Drago controlled and used his Bewilderbeast, along with the other dragons he enslaved before they found themselves a new alpha; even though Grimmel has his dragons view him as their alpha and master alone. As he doesn't use another dragon and places himself as the one that is truly in control of them. Toothless Because Grimmel has drugged the dragons into obeying only him, Toothless' alpha abilities have no affect on them. There is a chance that the six might have assisted Grimmel in his hunt that led Toothless' kind to near extinction until he became the last known Night Fury. Light Fury Category:Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups